


love begets love

by baenaby-brooksjr (yamswrites)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/pseuds/baenaby-brooksjr
Summary: “Have you ever thought about us?”Kotetsu’s nerves get the best of him. He laughs, the mirth not quite reaching his eyes, and says, “Uh, yeah! You’re my partner—”Barnaby clears his throat. “I meant romantically.”





	love begets love

“Have you ever thought about… like… us?”

Barnaby’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes averted, and his lips pursed. In his hands is the little toy his parents had given him, he runs his fingertips over it, turns it over in his hands— a source of comfort.

“Come again?” Kotetsu says. He’s nervous, wondering if Barnaby means what he thinks he means.

“Have you ever thought about us?”

Kotetsu’s nerves get the best of him. He laughs, the mirth not quite reaching his eyes, and says, “Uh, yeah! You’re my partner—”

Barnaby clears his throat. “I meant romantically.”

Oh.

“Oh?” Barnaby echoes. Kotetsu hadn’t realized he’d said it aloud.

“Well, yeah. I have thought about us.”

There’s a little thud as Barnaby sets the toy down on the desk, his body is turned away from Kotetsu, his shoulders tense.

“You have?”

Heat scorches Kotetsu’s cheeks, his whole face is likely red. Barnaby turns a little more towards him and Kotetsu can see he’s flushed, too, even in the dark of the room— the only illumination the city lights from outside the window.

“Yeah. I… I’ve thought about it. I didn’t think you… Well, I’m like an old man, don’t you think you should be with someone more... your speed?” It’s awkwardly phrased, but Kotetsu isn’t sure how to word this. Words fail, the feeling in his heart swells.

He loves Barnaby.

But, he can’t be selfish. Barnaby is young, vibrant— he’s like a lightning strike, in some sort of way. Kotetsu had been struck, his life changed ever since their first meeting. Barnaby, who was volatile and soft all in one. He loved him, wanted to give him everything, lived for his smiles and fond looks, and tender voice.

“You act like you’re seventy. Please.” There’s that sharp edge in his voice, but it’s not all that harsh. There’s a smile playing at Barnaby’s lips, all fond and soft in the contrast between the dark of the room and the glow of the city lights.

Kotetsu sighs, “I’m just saying—”

“Just… listen. I don’t care about your age. I want to be with you. I’ve thought about this for a while,” Barnaby admitted, “... me and you. I think we’d be good together. If you’d like.”

“You’re sure?” Kotetsu asks.

“Very.”

And Barnaby’s closer now. There’s little space between them, the room silent save for their soft breaths, and Barnaby breaks it and fills the space between them with his words, warm and electrifying.

“I want you,” he says, before closes the distance.

The first kiss is unsure, their lips press slow, hands fumble— unsure of where to settle. They part, before leaning in for their second. This one ignites what’s between them, Barnaby’s arms wrap around him, Kotetsu’s hands in his hair.

This kiss is hungry, Barnaby bites a little too hard, a little inexperienced, but he’s so eager. It’s got a warmth starting in Kotetsu’s gut, he presses close to Barnaby, as close as he can be, even as there’s no space between them. Their lips part, Kotetsu’s tongue rubs against Barnaby’s, his hands move to his cheeks, he sucks on Barnaby’s tongue. Oh, the way Barnaby moans, his breath stutters.

Barnaby leans forward a little when they part, as if chasing after Kotetsu’s lips— eyes a little hazy, lips red, cheeks flushed, and breathless.

“Again,” Barnaby says, it’s not a question.

“Again,” Kotetsu agrees, before he leans in, and their lips meet once more.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first tiger and bunny fic, i've been a fan of the series for some months now but i was a little nervous abt writing them, so hopefully the characterization is ok! if you'd like to leave a comment, please do!!! i would appreciate it so much.
> 
> [[reblog on tumblr]](http://baenaby-brooksjr.tumblr.com/post/170498175593/14-have-you-ever-thought-about-like-us-tb)


End file.
